The Old and The Restless
Summary Henry goes undercover at a local retirement community to help Shawn and Gus investigate a resident's disappearance. Even after they find the missing man, others from the same home begin to suffer health problems, and Shawn realizes how a break-in at the community's pharmacy links them all together. Recap The episode starts off with a flashback of Shawn's childhood in 1987. He is sitting with his grandfather at the beach, ready to feed the birds. His grandfather stops him and tells him it's only a cover up for Shawn's father. Shawn's grandfather tells him that they're there to "girl-watch". Shawn tells his observations to his grandfather using his skills, but his grandfather encourages him to be creative and imaginative. He encourages Shawn not to classify people but to look at people's personalities instead. Soon, Shawn's disapproving father comes over to them and joins them. Henry dislikes his father's ways with Shawn. He then tests Shawn by asking how many towels with red stripes there are. Shawn answers correctly, but Shawn's grandfather becomes annoyed that his son is teaching his grandson to be so literal. Henry replies by telling his father that he can raise his own son however he likes to. Henry reminds Shawn of his chores and leaves. Shawn's grandfather tells Shawn not to be so serious like his father and have some adventure in his life while he can. Back in the present, Shawn and Gus is in the process of a break-in to investigate a case at night. They run through the field and stop when they come across a electrified fence. They are both too scared to try to climb over, and they get caught by a security guard. Later back at the house, Shawn and Gus are carrying supplies and a cooler. Henry sees them and ask them what they're going. Shawn replies that they needed the supplies for a stakeout for a missing persons case. The missing person was a senior living in a retirement community. Henry is amused at how Shawn couldn't ever get in a retirement home. Shawn and Gus then explain the depth of their situation. Shawn then comes up with a plan that involves his father going undercover as a retired senior, and he makes a fake bet with his father that he could solve the crime faster than his father. Henry, unaware that he would be going undercover, agrees. The next day, Shawn, Gus and Henry head to the retirement home. Shawn gives some background information about the missing person to his father. The missing person's name was Oswald Chester who was 73 years old that was missing for 3 days. On the way walking from the parking lot into the retirement building, Shawn gives some last few touches to make Henry look older. He tells Henry to put on glasses, a hat, and use a cane. Shawn starts to register him as his "grandfather". Henry then finally realizes Shawn's plan. He argues and gets mad but that got translated into a typical behavior of a forgetful senior. The woman at the desk, Pamela says she can't accept walk-in registrations unless the patient is next in line of the waiting list. Shawn insists that Henry (disguised as Shawn's grandfather) is Talmadge McGulager (a name Shawn saw from a schedule). Coincidentally, Talmadge McGulager is an actual patient and that becames Henry's cover. Palmela returns warm hearted and ready to show Henry his room. Shawn then jokes that Henry is actually 72 but had plastic surgery then before when Pamela comments that Henry didn't look so old. Afterward, Henry agrees to go undercover to teach Shawn a lesson. They make a bet to finish the case in only a few hours. Back at the police station, chief Vick assigns Lassiter and Juliet an assignment to take care of the mayor's trouble-making son. At the retirement home, Henry sees Shawn and Gus. He tells them of his latest progress which is getting a testimony from a security guard, Jervis Kent who was the one who hired Shawn and Gus. While walking down the hallway, they bump into a real security guard who was suspicious of them. Shawn shows the security guard their visitor passes and the security guard leaves them off the hook. Jervis takes all of them to Oswald's room and tells a little about Oswald's disappearance. He says that he already reported to the cops, but the cops were unreliable so he hired Shawn and Gus. Henry who becomes annoyed replies that Oswald had already "disappeared" from his room 12 times. Henry thinks it is obvious that Oswald just ran off on his own but will return sometime later. Jervis defends himself by saying that this time is different. Oswald is his best friend and Jervis says that he can usually tell when Oswald felt too cooped up that he had to run away for a bit. But this time Jervis says that there was no warning signs and Oswald just vanished. Shawn makes a easy observation that Oswald forgot his wallet to distract Jervis. They convince Jervis to leave as they search the place themselves. With his clues, Shawn figures out that Oswald went running on the day he disappeared. They go out of the room and walk down the hallway. In the hallway, they get stopped by Pamela and an aide, Meredith Cloverfield. Meredith asks Henry if he has any limitations on the food he eat. Shawn and Gus use this opportunity to leave Henry behind to solve the case. They go exploring around the nearby woods by the retirement home. Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season Two